unlikely alien allies
by Lyndsey Douglas
Summary: randy face off with a monster he doesn't know so he get help for a alien boy name steven
1. Chapter 1

**this story takes place before the question and after the plane rose also take place after the final of randy cunningham plus I have bad grammar and dyslexia so yeah please enjoy **

**I don't own steven universe or randy cunningham 9th-grade ninja **

randy p.o.v

"I can't believe you eat my entire lunch!" I shouted at my best bud

"sorry Cunningham I was hungry," Howard said

"you had your own food why didn't you eat that"I reply

"well I eat my own food and then I was still hungry," he said pouting

"AGUH" I groan

"AHHHHH MONSTER"I heard someone shout

"yes it ninja'o clock" I quickly dash of to find a place to go, ninja,

I got into the bathroom and put on my mask and lept into action I found the monster in the hallway

"ok monster prepare to get de-stank- wait who are you" as working as the ninja I know whos who but this monster was different it had multiple hands and a weird gem on it stomach

"ok what the juice are you" the monster the pounce "ninja dodge" I jump out of the way of the monster and it hit the wall it then I jump down and slice it then it poof into a cloud of smoke on leaving the gem that was on its stomach

"what the juice was that"I shouted I pick up the gem and put it in my bag then grabbing the ninja nomicon out of it and zipping shut "ok nomicon i just battle against a monster that wasn't stank what was that" open the nomicon and I sloop in I fell till I hit ground I look around to see I was at a cavern and muscine where digging into the grown then the nomicon spook " at the beginning of time a race of alien land on our plant they wanted to take our plant for our self they call them self gem they had been turning our plant to a gem hub for travel between there planting our plant was going to be ruled by pink diamond and it was the first plant she was going to rule but soon she learns that earth is full of life and she didn't want to take over the planet she confronts the other diamonds blue, yellow and white but they refuge so pink chose that she will start a new life so she changes into rose quartz and she faked her own shattering she started her new life she gave other gems freedom many-many year have rose meet a human and fell in love with him she gains a new son but to give life to this baby she has to give up her form to make him many year pass and the boy grown up with rose allies pearl garnet and amethyst and gaining new like peridot lapis and bismuth they form the crystal gems to protect earth" the nomicon ended "holy cheese so there alian living here on earth and i can get help for them about this gem" the nomicon then sloop me out i woke up only to find mu bag tron apart and the gam gone

"oh that so wonk"

End of chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2

**yet again I do not own steven universe or randy Cunningham 9th grade ninja**

**plz read they A/N at the bottem**

Randy P.O.V

"wait what that THING WAS A ALIAN THAT SO BRUSE," Howard said

"I know and to stop it I need help from a group calling themselves the crystal gems" I reply

"crystal gems what kind of shoop name is that," he said laughing

"I don't know but if they can stop this monster then it worth it, "I said heroically

"so where do they live"

"beach city" I reply without my knowing Howard then took out his phone

"I have to get there help so maybe if I get the bus after school and make it on time before school," I said

"or you can call him" he replies

"wait, what," I said surprises

"it says on their website 'if you have a gem problem call us' then it has their number on it"

"oh" I then grab Howard phone and call the number

"HAY" he shouted in defenses

"shhhh," I said back

Steven P.O.V

I heard the phone ring I ran to pick up

"Hello," I said into the phone

"_hi is this the crystal gem (A/N NO THIS IS PATRICK sorry I had to do that)" _the other side of the line said first thing that comes to my mind is gem mission

"yes this is my name Steven do you gem or alien problem"

"_yes I do there a gem monster at a school I need your help"_

"ok we will be right there btw what your name"

_"oh am I'm the ninja of norissevile high I protect the school but since I never fought this monster before I kinda need the help"_

'OMG A NINJA NEEDS MY HELP' "I will be right there" then I hang up and gathered up the gem

~~~~TIME SKIP BROUGHT YOU BY THE SECRET TRIO AU~~~~~~~~~

"ok steven why are we here," said pearl

"were going on a mission," I said back

"oh ware to" she replied back

"norissevile!"

"WHAT" pearl and garnet scream surprising all of us

"norissevile is a dangerous place full evil WE WILL NOT GO"

"but the ninja need our help"

"I don't care that the ninja need our help"

"garnet" I used my ultimate move the pubby eyes

"ok we can go" reply garnet

"garnet!"

"yes" we then warp to norissevile

Randy short P.O.V

'ugh where are they'

"HAY" I turn around to see a bunch of colorful ladies

"you called"

END OF CHAPTER 2

**sorry this is short but I accidentally deleted my old copy of this and I was too lazy to redo it and I never got around to finish it so here you go Plus sorry :(**


End file.
